


Snuggling With the Iron Bull

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "It just surprised me, that's all."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon Age, anypair, snuggling

Dorian was surprised when he felt Bull's arm wrap around his waist, pulling the mage so his back was against his chest. "What are you doing?" 

They had been sleeping together for a few weeks now, but touching each other like this after sex had not been a thing. Usually, they just rolled over and went to sleep, or one of them would dress and just leave, but there was never any touching.

"Holding you," Bull replied, removing his arm. "Would you prefer I did not?"

Dorian turned so he was facing the other man. The moonlight streamed in through the open curtains, softly illuminating Bull's face. He smiled and pushed Bull onto his back and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It just surprised me, that's all." He laid his head on the Bull's chest and closed his eyes, listening to the rapid beating of the other man's heart. After a moment, he felt Bull's arms wrap around him once more, holding him tight.


End file.
